wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Quickie Fix
Quickie Fix is the 2nd episode of Total Bellas. It aired on October 12, 2016. Summary A sex rut causes a relationship strain for Brie and Bryan and a bored Nicole takes it upon herself to come up with an idea to help the couple out of their dry spell. Meanwhile, tensions rise as John Laurinaitis tells the men about his prenup plans with Kathy. Recap Apart from having people to help her get around, which is going swimmingly, the Bella family experiment has not been panning out quite as Nikki expected. What she initially thought would be a great opportunity for her to spend time with John Cena while they both recover from injury is turning out to be incredibly one-sided, as Cena’s manic rehabilitation schedule keeps him occupied for the vast majority of the day. Even their one attempt at a nice dinner goes awry when Nikki, who’s counting calories since she can’t work out, overindulges at lunch, meaning she can’t spare the calories for a full meal. To make that matter worse, she fibs about it to Cena, which ruffles his feathers. However, to Nikki’s credit, she stands her ground and tells Cena that shuffling everything to the side to focus on rehab isn’t fair to her. Point taken, he resolves to be better, and wouldn’t you know it, they’re off to dinner by episode’s end. For a variety of reasons, tensions are high between Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan. Not, full-on-fight tensions, mind you, more like a running thread of passive-aggression that makes everyone around them very uncomfortable. It doesn’t help that Brie gets stick shift lessons from John Cena when Bryan ends up being too busy to teach her, nor that Bryan retaliates by getting swimming lessons from J.J.’s sister-in-law instead of Brie. Of course, there is a deeper disconnect at work here, but luckily, like all married couples, they work it out and Bryan shows up to morning coffee with a spring in his step. Lost in the shuffle of Episode 1 was the fact that the Bellas’ mother, Kathy Colace, is engaged to John Laurinaitis himself, but the spouses-to-be are front and center in Episode 2, and seemingly ready to elope. This doesn’t exactly sit well with the Bellas and J.J., who are worried about their mother’s apparent tendency to rush into marriages. It doesn’t help matters that Big Johnny’s mulling over a prenup, information which makes its way back to Brie and then, finally, to Kathy, who’s spitting nails over the fact that Johnny would discuss their business with the boys over cigars. (The prenup itself, interestingly enough, is of no concern to her — she gets it.) But Mr. Excitement proves to be the smoothest guy in the house, talking through his problems with Kathy and making up with her as if nothing ever happened. And, as the kicker, they decide not to elope after all, but to get married for real on a yacht in three weeks’ time. Image gallery 001_totbellas102_full.00079--2e999537385f79b32c0d1c7068da4a08.jpg 002_totbellas102_full.00089--050d2e0e2f12fe2d275f0bb5549839b2.jpg 003_totbellas102_full.00123--a092313d4cb0a2a1888c37e377f66779.jpg 004_totbellas102_full.00292--a9080ce92b1c7c7af6b135ff5facf7dc.jpg 005_totbellas102_full.00299--6cabf60d9d97fbec355fa680129a49e0.jpg 006_totbellas102_full.00302--54d59c2f8eef5205dcae28e11d28daae.jpg 007_totbellas102_full.00351--4dea8d7a2c07ae7e12ccb0c89600e8e7.jpg 008_totbellas102_full.00391--defb94ca857fa4727b43ab7dfe243d87.jpg 009_totbellas102_full.00411--fc4aefe9fb73b9172803f4bc3e82feba.jpg 010_totbellas102_full.00426--33b0cd2b18a9036958f42cdee925695d.jpg 011_totbellas102_full.00472--3b561c43e7dfc6c1d997180db4d22576.jpg 012_totbellas102_full.00487--fc7c66cb104b15b2a6f345adc456dc09.jpg 013_totbellas102_full.00541--12c2ce93b054151faf1dff45acf8a4cc.jpg 014_totbellas102_full.00580--2d9398c21ba6418937997daaa055d67f.jpg 015_totbellas102_full.00692--0f5b199bb298485c7435e70809a35993.jpg 016_totbellas102_full.00694--1da631cb97ccc19b36b6d4a588f9873f.jpg 017_totbellas102_full.00702--8d438fa18d72938f8262a28cc39abe92.jpg 018_totbellas102_full.00723--eccba4f11017282de4122d9c8ce2ed21.jpg 019_totbellas102_full.00739--d57abbaa739bcde0498760a82a44b688.jpg 020_totbellas102_full.00802--f77c62f5837ef59731dafce32cf89932.jpg 022_totbellas102_full.00936--d3a95d6c9d0dfa2f8711cf8c3c457acd.jpg 023_totbellas102_full.00940--c1b4942836b2baf665a400fb9327a1c1.jpg 024_totbellas102_full.00979--636ab2216545cae9422264469cbb39b7.jpg 025_totbellas102_full.01002--9bad78858ef0d88d1e1a6d232fecbce5.jpg 026_totbellas102_full.01009--86772a10cdb60fab048158286cfeeda1.jpg 027_totbellas102_full.01063--a44b2c9072fbbb5bc4be734cb365bf74.jpg 028_totbellas102_full.01094--4779fc6ce48d654e73d12446b5a5cce3.jpg 029_totbellas102_full.01161--63a23e68f5fae8169d52852b751e9a81.jpg 030_totbellas102_full.01193--f29be90748e03004514c899d7b6e73e8.jpg 031_totbellas102_full.01225--57cacffcd7dbf1a60808914d765b3eb9.jpg 032_totbellas102_full.01392--997162a85f03c1bac4e9112e1701c3f4.jpg 033_totbellas102_full.01394--4047bd641573126a8959139399aa16f0.jpg 034_totbellas102_full.01414--a820e3d69d8124bd9fb24e3ae477d42b.jpg 035_totbellas102_full.01446--3de2a509b58eb528b09173a0c3318c26.jpg 036_totbellas102_full.01451--b2a1cf4307dd4c8292ebc47bb7215953.jpg 037_totbellas102_full.01467--a3da7263676a932f5197f76a05a5f098.jpg 038_totbellas102_full.01478--20ded8880688ccb04e050c7ad42dc907.jpg 039_totbellas102_full.01485--c198c6bcdc9c6662417ce3a1d65c973f.jpg 040_totbellas102_full.01695--80407cb33916789b56d6e2760c4765ed.jpg 041_totbellas102_full.01713--09eb277e907d9c7e9c08ae8409da7a5a.jpg 042_totbellas102_full.01717--fd95ba4bb13f5c8a6f0f977115add3ab.jpg 045_totbellas102_full.01865--8b00218ebf88943bcbe5030b833546f5.jpg 046_totbellas102_full.01888--aed3a1167e72d05ef508980137c0ea6b.jpg 047_totbellas102_full.01890--f65b6c3f535b443cf67c4b64a5a91d1b.jpg 048_totbellas102_full.02014--bcf9b03f11f4b92bb7ffe4896ddfc3b6.jpg 049_totbellas102_full.02015--d415b1359d49e0a353f9131d0f245a18.jpg 050_totbellas102_full.02056--69b9ea6b25ee8e7b7a86473b993614f1.jpg 051_totbellas102_full.02066--e62c7d82a1ffc072d93b9a6d44ecc3ee.jpg 052_totbellas102_full.02091--f73cf814e5516bba257db0ef55742386.jpg 053_totbellas102_full.02104--9ea56efc292409516a0e9c87fd274ec3.jpg 054_totbellas102_full.02126--78416e24126f71580700b2cde3c8b92b.jpg 055_totbellas102_full.02231--661f5f8a6df8303ea89c18c83dc3c644.jpg 056_totbellas102_full.02234--3da319b21473dd918b62b8fad137140b.jpg 057_totbellas102_full.02259--ebaa7a92740b8f398734e93b1b36e39a.jpg 058_totbellas102_full.02316--97371dd892e24fed58706b3636497ce6.jpg 059_totbellas102_full.02410--03d34a80b6989dbe10ec5247566ec6c6.jpg 060_totbellas102_full.02421--e74559ed89f1ac1a6a9142c772122147.jpg 061_totbellas102_full.02540--00c9e9ec7be4ef2e8e0e95a9f4bc130a.jpg 062_totbellas102_full.02542--1780f20c79212241c40356147d28c436.jpg Category:2016 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Bellas episodes Category:Total Bellas (Season 1) Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Lana